headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Tryon/Earth-One
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Fearsome Five/Members | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Metropolis | known relatives = | status = Reimagined in Post-Crisis continuity. | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Action Comics'' #525 | final appearance = ''Tales of the Teen Titans'' #58 | actor = }} Nathaniel "Nat" Tryon is a fictional supervillain who goes by the code name of Neutron. He is featured in titles published by DC Comics and is classically seen as a foe of Superman. He first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #525 in November, 1981. Overview Nathaniel Tryon was a petty criminal who broke into the nuclear power plant where he worked as a security guard. One of the reactors overloaded and the resulting meltdown disintegrated Tryon's corporeal body, turning him into a being of pure atomic energy. Forced to wear a special containment suit, he became a costumed supervillain who called himself Neutron. Biography As a petty criminal, Nat Tryon was ⅓rd of the TNT Trio who worked for super-criminal Lex Luthor. After suffering from a radiation bombardment at nuclear power plant, he was forced to wear a special containment suit, but also discovered that he could project intense blasts of deadly radioactive energy. Tryon blamed Superman for failing to save him from his fate and swore revenge against him. As part of his revenge plot, he planted an atomic bomb in the heart of Metropolis, forcing Superman to prevent it from going off. Neutron was captured and sent to prison.Action Comics #525Action Comics #526 A short time later, Vandal Savage freed Neutron from prison and manipulated Superman into fighting him, despite the fact that Neutron had not actually engaged in any criminal activity. Neutron was contained once again and remanded to the S.T.A.R. Labs facility in New York City. Action Comics #543 Neutron eventually joined the supervillain group known as the Fearsome Five, replacing Doctor Light, who had been forced out of the group. When the Fearsome Five were breaking him out of S.T.A.R. Labs, they were attacked by the Teen Titan known as Raven, who viciously assaulted him due to the overwhelming inluence of her demonic father, Trigon. The Fearsome Five escaped and later staged at break-out at Tri-State Prison. This time around, they fought up against Raven's allies, Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Starfire. Tales of the Teen Titans #56 It was at this time, that Neutron fell victim to his own powers and had to be confined to a radiation-proof containment capsule. The Fearsome Five enlisted the services of Jinx to help free him, but this tactic failed. They then kidnapped S.T.A.R. Labs administrator Jenet Klyburn as well as Victor Stone, bringing them back to their headquarters, where they had hoped she could help him. Stone rigged Neutron's containment tube to explode, forcing the Fearsome Five to allow them to escape. Tales of the Teen Titans #57 Neutron was freed and the Fearsome Five and he engaged in another battle with the Teen Titans on the waterfront of New York City. Neutron proved to be the deadliest combatant amongst his peers at this time, but was temporarily sidelined when Jericho used his mutant powers to take control of his body. Once he was free of Jericho's influence, he entered into a pitched battle against Starfire, pitting atomic blasts against her starbolts. While distracted with Starfire, he did not see Wonder Girl hoisting teammate Mammoth into the air and dropping him on top of Neutron, knocking him out. Tales of the Teen Titans #58 Powers * Armored flight * Energy projection :* Radiation emission Notes & Trivia * * See also External Links * * Neutron at Wikipedia * References ----